Generally, a liquid crystal display device comprises an array substrate and a color filter substrate as well as a liquid crystal layer provided therebetween. In order to maintain the steadiness and uniformity of the thickness of the liquid crystal layer, it's necessary to provide spacers between the array substrate and the color filter substrate so as to support the panel structure formed by the array substrate and the color filter substrate.
Currently, the common spacer is the post spacer. In order to provide a sufficient restoring force when the display panel is subjected to external pressure, the post spacers are generally divided into primary post spacers and secondary post spacers, the primary post spacer has a height greater than that of the secondary post spacer. After the cell-assembling of the array substrate with the color filter substrate, the primary post spacers contact with the array substrate (or the color filter substrate) and provide a supporting force so as to maintain the cell gap between the array substrate and the color filter substrate; and when the display panel is subjected to pressure, the secondary post spacers also contact with the array substrate (or the color filter substrate), so as to enhance the compression resistance, and after the pressure is removed, the primary post spacers provide the restoring force.
As shown in FIG. 1, in a display panel, the primary post spacers 1 and the secondary post spacers 2 are generally provided evenly on the color filter substrate 3 (or can be provided on the array substrate).